L'Histoire Changée
by L.A.Adeline B
Summary: Et si on ne nous avait pas dit la vérité ? Non pas par malice, mais parce que l'Histoire avait été changée radicalement, brusquement, magiquement. Et s'ils étaient tous là, les quatre, prêts à changer l'Histoire. Pour ne pas oublier, pour se souvenir et parce qu'il est temps de raconter la vraie histoire. Voici le premier jour de l'Histoire Nouvelle...


**L'Histoire Changée. Pré-préquel de Kira T-M**

 **Résumé :**

Et si on ne nous avait pas dit la vérité ? Non pas par malice, mais parce que l'Histoire avait été changée radicalement, brusquement, magiquement...

Et s'ils étaient tous là, les quatre, prêts à changer l'Histoire.

Pour ne pas oublier, pour se souvenir, parce qu'il est temps de raconter la vraie histoire.

Le premier jour de l'Histoire Nouvelle, une clairière, des êtres, une incantation et Elle.

* * *

 _ **Une clairière, quelque part dans le monde**_

 _ **PDV EXTERNE**_

 __Ils étaient là, en cercle. Ils s'étaient trouvés, retrouvés.

Tous. Des centaines de silhouettes, ceux qui restaient. Tous, mâles, femelles, des quatre races, de tous les âges... Tous ceux qui avaient le Don étaient là, réunis en cercle autour d'elle.

Ce n'était pas elle qui les avait convoqués, qui les avait appelés… Non, elle était comme eux et pourtant elle était au centre. Seule, entourée. Elle faisait face, ici, avec eux.

Ici. Tous. Là. Pour la première fois depuis toujours. Pour la seule fois depuis le début du Destin. La première fois depuis la Nuit des Temps, ils avaient ressenti le besoin de se réunir pour se sauver. La nécessité se faisait sentir. Ils n'étaient plus que quelques centaines à travers le monde. On les avait pourchassés et on les avait abattus comme des bêtes. On les avait noyés et on les avait brûlés comme des démons… On avait tenté de les annihiler. Les Impardonnables avaient fusé sur eux. Sans distinction, sans pitié, sans respect. Beaucoup avait péri. Beaucoup trop… Chacun portait son deuil. La haine et la colère aurait été le chemin le plus facile. Mais ils voyaient plus loin, tellement plus loin.

Chacun, sans ne s'être jamais parlé. Chacun, sans s'être encore parlé. Chacun savait. Ils savaient l'importance de cet instant. Ils seraient les Fondateurs, ils garderaient le Secret. Ensemble, ils sauveraient, ils se sauveraient, eux et leurs enfants et les enfants de leurs enfants et ceux d'encore après... Pour toujours et toujours. Ils apprendront à garder le Secret, à utiliser leur Don "avec finesse". A se cacher parmi ceux qui se cachaient. Ils apprendront à survivre, en marge. Être caché pour vivre.

Ensemble, ils étaient là. Tous parlant en silence pour mieux se faire entendre. Tous étaient prêts à changer l'Histoire. Via leurs pouvoirs, pour le bien du Don, le silence tombera, le secret sera gardé. Est-ce pour cela qu'ils ne parlaient pas ? Déjà, ils faisaient vœu de silence.

Ils méditaient sur le futur, sur leur futur, sur le futur qu'ils étaient en train d'écrire. Ensemble, ils méditaient en silence. Ils étaient en cercle, dans cette clairière inconnue de tous, ils étaient là, tous, autour d'elle. Ils se souviennent.

La persécution, qu'on subit les sorciers et autres races magiques, les avait obligés à se cacher des moldus. Bûchers, inquisitions, poursuites, meurtres... Les sorciers et les autres créatures en eurent assez. Et donc, depuis un siècle déjà, les sorciers se cachaient... et peu à peu, doucement, les moldus oubliaient.

On ne racontait plus les histoires des magiciens bienveillants qui offraient soins et douceurs aux voyageurs. On ne racontait plus les histoires des forêts enchantées qui abritaient des créatures fantastiques. On ne racontait plus les histoires des gobelins, des elfes, des loup-garous, des vampires, des vélanes, des sorciers. Dragons, licornes, hippogriffes... tout cela devenait chimères et légendes. Le monde des moldus oublia le monde de la magie. Merlin, Morgane, Circée et tous les autres devinrent des personnages de fictions… Les sorciers et leur monde n'étaient plus que mirage. Parfois, un rêve, un cauchemar, un soubresaut de la conscience faisaient resurgir la magie dans l'imaginaire d'un écrivain... Mais rien de plus, rien de moins. Tout doucement, les moldus oubliaient. Leur monde devenait rationnel... Bientôt, on ne crut plus en la magie.

Ceux dans la clairière savaient ou devinaient la suite. Doucement, les moldus sortiront du Moyen-Âge. Et le temps des Lumières et des Sciences Modernes arrivera... Les remèdes de sorcières/grand-mères seront alors remplacés par des médicaments. Le cheval deviendra voiture. L'électricité remplacera la magie... La science se développera, l'ingéniosité de l'homme prendra le pas sur l'ordre naturel... La Nature sera mise au pas. L'homme non magique saura construire des ponts lui-aussi et la Mort n'a qu'à bien se tenir... Mais comme pour se venge, (ne se venge-t-elle pas toujours ?), la Mort prendra la science et la façonnera en machine de mort, en machine de maladie, en machine de douleur... Cette science comme la magie peut être vie ou mort, beauté ou laideur, amour ou haine, création ou destruction. Qu'importe l'Histoire des moldus… Elle ne fera plus jamais une avec celles des Sorciers. Bientôt, la magie ne sera qu'un conte de fée. La magie du moldu se nommera Science.

Si les moldus doucement oublient, les sorciers eux oublieront brusquement, brutalement et pourtant sans souffrance. Car ce n'est pas une vengeance, car ce n'est pas des représailles, ni un acte de guerre. Non, le Sort est pour sauver le Don, pour sauver leurs enfants... Un secret dans le monde secret, un terrible secret dans le monde caché. Voilà ce qui sera oublié par le plus grand nombre...

A cette époque de troubles et de malheurs, au sein même de la communauté magique, une persécution avait lieu. Non pas par le sang, mais ceux qui possédaient le Don étaient chassés, utilisés... Sans pitié, on volait des enfants à des parents pour le dresser à son bon vouloir, on blessait, on torturait pour savoir, pour lever le voile... Alors, qu'ils s'organisaient pour se défendre, qu'ils se réunissaient par famille, par race parfois... peu à peu, une folle croyance se propagea... Que leur Don était maléfique, qu'ils avaient vendu leur âme et leur volonté à des êtres surpuissants et malsains... Qu'ils étaient mauvais, maléfiques, démoniaques, n'est-ce pas abject de savoir l'avenir ? de savoir la date de mort, de vie ? N'est-ce pas démoniaque, vil, malsain ? N'est-ce pas injuste ? Et terriblement terrifiant pour les autres ?

Le mot d'ordre fut alors lancé : le Don devait être éradiqué, sans pitié. Puisqu'ils n'avaient pas d'âme, (ne l'avaient-ils pas vendu au diable pour acquérir leur Don ?), on pouvait les tuer sans réfléchir, les brûler, les détruire... Partout, dans le monde, ceux qui avaient le Don furent pourchassés, tués. Homme, femme, enfant sans distinction de rang, de race, furent massacrés... Depuis trois siècles déjà, leur communauté avait été lentement mais surement détruite... ils étaient plus que quelques centaines par le monde... Malgré leur Don, ils ne purent lutter. Ils avaient vu, ils avaient rêvé, tantôt leur mort, tantôt le Sort.

Tous ceux et celles qui avaient affaire au Don, en cercle et en silence, ils étaient là, au milieu de nulle part, au centre du monde magique, là où la magie palpite. Ils méditent en silence, chacun a vu ce moment. Chacun a voulu oublié, a voulu y échapper. Tous ont répondu à l'Appel, au rêve. Gobelins, centaures, vélanes, sorciers, les quatre races pourvus du Don étaient réunies. Ils étaient là tous, malgré leurs différences, malgré leurs tristesses, leurs colères, leurs fiertés...

La race de la terre et du fer, la race des astres et des arbres, la race du ciel et du feu, la race des hommes magiques... Ils étaient tous là, ceux pourvus du Don.

Elle était là, parmi eux. Rien ne la distinguait, et pourtant ils savaient qu'elle était là. Elle était prête. Elle sera la dernière et la première. Elle et ses enfants deviendront les Gardiens du Secret, liant à l'éternité le Sort à la terre, aux astres, au ciel et à la magie des hommes. Ses enfants seront condamnés à procréer pour Garder, encore et encore jusqu'à la fin des temps, jusqu'à la fin de la magie elle-même. Ils attendent le Moment. L'aurore bientôt, des larmes coulent en silence. Leur puissance, leur magie, leur force, leur dignité, leur honneur, aujourd'hui ils offrent, sacrifient tout cela. Pour le Don, pour le Destin, pour l'Avenir. Larmes de tristesse, de colère... Larmes pour ceux tombés, brûlés, massacrés... Larme de soulagement, car ils y mettent un terme aujourd'hui...

Aujourd'hui est le nouveau jour d'une nouvelle Histoire. Une histoire sans Destin, une histoire sans Voyance Véritable.

Elle tombe à genoux, tous l'imitent. Elle commence l'incantation, doucement à voix basse. Tous l'imitent, dans leur langue magique respective. Des centaines et des centaines de voix s'élèvent. La voix chevrotante se lie à celle de l'enfant : cela ressemble à un cantique funèbre ou peut-être un chant du cygne... et pourtant...

Elle se relève et sourit, qu'importe la souffrance, qu'importe le présent, le passé et l'avenir, elle chante maintenant, elle chante cette nouvelle vie, cette nouvelle chance. Elle chante car elle est en vie, elle chante pour elle, pour les morts, pour les vivants, elle chante pour ces ancêtres, pour ces descendants. Elle chante comme les autres, pour les autres, avec les autres. Cette hymne est celui de la disparition, celui du secret, celui de la mort et de la renaissance.

Autour d'eux tous, la magie crépite, elle brûle et brûle encore...

Au dernier mot de l'incantation, une onde de choc les fait tous s'écrouler. Partout, le monde s'arrêta. Partout, il reprit, identique et pourtant tellement changé. Ce jour ne fut pas marqué dans les mémoires, car oui, ils avaient oublié le vrai Don, ils avaient oublié leur peur, leur haine, leur horreur… L'assassin avait oublié son crime et la victime avait choisi le Sort et le pardon. Ils avaient choisi le Secret et la vie.

Ils se relèvent et se regardent. Ce jour marque le début du Cercle des Cendres. Ce jour marque le début de l'Entente. Un premier prend la parole, un autre lui répond... On mit en place le Règlement. On mit en place la supercherie. Elle sourit, voici la première ligne de la Nouvelle Histoire.

* * *

Toute première publication. Je sais pas ce que ça vaut. Début d'une longue longue Histoire Nouvelle.


End file.
